Skips Goes Dumb
Skips Goes Dumb Plot (Episode begins on Pops birthday where the Park Gang's present for him is a lollipop parade. The gang is also dressed as lollipops) Mordecai: Man! Why we have to dress as lollipops? Benson: It's what Pops wanted. Muscle Man: Ah yeah! I can't wait to show Starla me dressed like this! Mordecai and Rigby: Sick! (Then an announcer says) Announcer: Everyone! The Lollipop Parade is about to begin. Pops: Jolly good show! (While the gang is on a float and they throw out lollipops Skips hears a noise and checks the back, but then a flash blinds Skips and he falls to the ground and the float topples on him) Everyone: SKIPS!!! (Everyone checks the reckage and Rigby finds Skips) Rigby: I found him! Benson: All right the parade is over! Get out!!! (So they took Skips inside the house and tried waking him up) Modecai: Come on Skips! Rigby: Skips! Skips! Skips! Muscle Man: Oh man he doesn't look so good. Pops: Not a jolly good show. (Just then Skips wakes up and says) Skips: Duhhh? Benson: Skips are you okay? Skips: Why guy food? Benson: What? Mordecai: Oh man! The float falling on him made him dumb! Rigby: No way! Skips what's 2+2? Skips: Kool Aid. Benson: Let's take him to the hospital (The next scene shows the gang in a room with Skips who's fooling around with Mordecai and Rigby) Benson: Will you three cut it ou- (Just then a doctor comes in) Muscle Man: Yo doc is Skips going to be back to normal? Doctor: No I'm sorrry what ever caused the flash has scarmbled Skips brain cells Mordecai: Woah wait I thought the float falling on him is what caused hm to be dumb. (Just then a mysterious voice says) Unknown Voice: Like a float of some bloke's giant head would make someone dumb. (Just then a green portal opens up and Death appears with a voice changer) Death: (fake voice) Ello Park... (regular voice) gang! Muscle Man: What did you do to Skips? Skull head! Death: Don't make me take your soul a third time. Anyway tomorrow is me and Skips' monthy poker match and if I win I get Skips soul, but I always lose. But today at the parade I came up with a plan to erase Skips' memory, win the match, and finally take Skips' soul. Rigby: Well Skips is still gonna beat you! Death: How? Skips don't know his name! You expect me with no memory he'll beat me in poker. Hi Five Ghost: Then we'll fight you for him! (So the gang attacked Death who created Death Jr.'s toddler sized Death's and Death walks over to Skips) Death: Ello Skips you don't know me, but I do. (So Death poofed a table, some cards, and a lot of money) Death: Ready Skips? Skips: Is that my name? Rigby: No Skips! Death: Okay lets beg-ow! (Just then Benson throws a rock at Death and the rest of the gang start throwing rocks at Death) Death: Ow! Cut it out! (But then Death pulls a liquid out and accidentally spills it on Skips. Just then Skips' eyes open and he remembers everything) Skips: Death! What's going on? Mordecai: He erased your memory. Rigby: To win your soul at the poker match. Skips: Okay then. (So a montage starts with the gang fighting the Death Jr.'s and Skips and Death playing poker and Skips wins and the Death Jr.'s dissappear) Everyone: Yeah Skips! Skips: Now Death since I win you have to give Pops back his birthday parade for him Pops: Good show! Death: Yeah yeah Skips: And one more thing Death: What? (In the next scene it shows Pops birthday parade again, but instead of the gang dressed at lollipops Death is) Death: Ohh Benson: Well welcome back Skips Mordecai and Rigby: Yeeeaaahhh!!! Muscle Man: Nice idea making Death wear those lollisuits Skips: Thanks its good to be back and even better when Death is punished Everyone: Ha! Ha! Ha! The End. Category:Episodes